Trust in Me
by BreakingDawnKnowItAll
Summary: what if when edward left bella became a beautiful siren. and then she was imprinted on! r&r links on profile. better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

An: hey! I'm back. Sorry for being away so long. My other stories didn't work out. I just didn't have the inspiration for them. But I swear that I will finish this story. This story is called "Trust in Me".

Summary: what if when Edward left, Bella was changed into a siren? A beautiful creature that attracts humans, werewolves, witches, vampires, mermaids, or any other mythical creature. What happens when she's imprinted upon by an unsuspected shape shifter? Read to find out!

Bpov

I looked Edward in the face, his cold, face that looked as if it was carved from stone. "I don't want you to come with me." He said in a cold voice. My breath was ragged as I asked, "You don't want me?" He shook his head, "No." I wrapped my arms around myself, as if I could stop myself from falling to pieces. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me. But I have one request, If it isn't too much to ask?" "Anything." I vowed. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless. I'm only asking for Charlie's sake, keep yourself safe…………..for him" he walked over to me and kissed my forehead, and then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, only leaving leaves in his place. I breathed in raggedly. He's gone. I then heard a small set of footsteps and a gasp. I looked up and gasped myself. This was the most beautiful person I have seen. Her beauty could rival the Cullens. She had platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She had pale skin too. "Oh my!" she gasped. "Poor dear." She held out her hand and I took it hesitantly. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Serena, and you are dear child?" "Bella, Bella Swan." "Bella." She said like she was tasting the words on her tongue. "I like that name. Bella, do you know what I am?" I looked at her, "A vampire?" I asked. She laughed a musical laugh. "Oh dear God no! I'm what your people call a siren. You know women who sing to draw energy. We need energy to survive." I was speechless, I mean sirens! I know vampires exist, but now sirens! This is too much. "Now Bella, it's time for the million dollar question. Do you want to become a siren and live forever, or spend the rest of your life as a human who can't defend herself. Your choice." I thought it over. "Would I have to kill people?" she laughed again. "Heavens no! I mean if you wanted to. If you don't draw energy for more than a month when you do draw energy you could get carried away and drain them dry." It took me a second to make a decision, and then I said, "Make me a siren." She smiled and crept towards me.

SO LOVE IT, HATE IT TELL ME! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE THEY ARE HURTFUL AND DON'T HELP THE WRITING PROCESS. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED; CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND HAPPY REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF TRUST IN ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OH AND FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY BELLA WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF MILEY CYRUS.

PLAYLIST

CAN'T BE TAMED- MILEY CYRUS

BPOV

"Okay Bella, I need you to give me attitude." Robert Hales, the director, shouted. I'm on the set of my music video for my new song "Can't Be Tamed". I was in my black bird outfit and was inside the cage dancing and singing.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't I can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,

wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't I can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't I can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

When I finished the song I went back to my dressing room and changed into some normal clothes. Then I headed to the plane that was waiting for me to take me back to Forks. I've only been gone from my home for 6 months while my movie and singing career took off. I was in a movie called "The Last Song" and I just recorded my album "Can't Be Tamed" and the music video for the song. And just think that without Serena, I wouldn't have my career. You see, I am a siren. You know, beautiful woman, beautiful singing voice. That's me. I was discovered when I was humming at the mall when I was hanging out with Jessica and Angela when this woman heard me singing and told me that I could make a lot of money singing. At first I declined, you know 'cause I have horrible stage fright. But Charlie and Renee talked me into it and I called her up to accept her offer. miley I haven't talked to Serena since the night she changed me.

*FLASH BACK*

She crept towards me and smiled. "Will this be painful?" I asked in a small voice. She laughed, "No. it will only take 15 to 20 minutes." She brushed the hair away from my neck and licked the spot where she was going to bite. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt her teeth break through the skin of my neck and I blacked out. I awoke only moments later. I could hear, smell, and see everything. It was overwhelming. When I looked up I saw Serena there with a knowing smile on her face. She kneeled down to me and pulled an amulet out of thin air and placed it around my neck. "How'd you do that?" I asked. "All in good time, Isabella. With this amulet, whenever you are in desperate need of me, just let your senses take over and with your siren powers and this amulet, I will be there. You have no idea how powerful you are Isabella Marie Swan. In time, your powers will come to their full potential. Until we meet again dear friend." Then she kissed me on the cheek, and then vanished. I got up and walked back home, noting how late it has gotten. When I got on the path to my house I noticed police cars and ambulances everywhere. I ran up to where Charlie was standing, careful not to use my new found super speed. When I got up to Charlie I asked "What is going on? Is someone hurt?" Charlie pulled me into his arms. "Oh Bella, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" then he picked up a walkie talkie and said, "Sam, we've got her!" then he rushed me inside and sat me on the couch. Even though I knew I could overpower him I didn't wanna freak him out with my new strength. "Where have you been Bella?" he asked. "I was taking a walk with Edward and he told me that his family was moving and after he left I just sort of walked around. I'm sorry I lost track of time. But as you can see, I'm fine, not a scratch on me." I even turned in a little circle. "Can I go to bed now?" he looked shocked, but nodded.

*END FLASH BACK*

I hopped off the plane and went to the to the baggage claim. When I got my things I looked around to find Charlie and found him outside leaning on the cruiser. I sighed, even after I offered to get him a new car he still drives the damn thing. As soon as he spots me he runs over to me and bear hugs me. "Good to see ya Bells." "You too Dad." He takes my luggage and puts it in the trunk of the cruiser. Then I heard a voice shout, "OH MY GOD! IT'S BELLA SWAN!" I cursed under my breath as a mob surrounded the cruiser.

I spent the next 3 hours signing autographs and posing for pictures. I even had to take a picture with this guy who smelled like a sack of……….well you get the picture. Anyway, now I feel like I have to take a 3 hour shower to get this funk of me. After my shower, I head to my closet to get ready for the dinner party at Billy's house that Charlie just told me about. I dressed in a black and blue dress, black heels, and some blue bracelets. I even added some silver hoops and a silver purse. For my hair I left it down, so it reached down my back in wavy curls. Then I headed down the steps. "You look great Bells." Charlie complimented. "You don't look so bad yourself." He blushed after I said these words. Then we headed to my car that I had sent over from L.A. it is a black 2010 BMW Sedan. I love my baby. I call him Dean. I slid into the driver's seat while Charlie sat in the passenger seat. When we got to Billy's place we got out and knocked 3 times. When the door opened a tall, tan, muscular boy, well man. "You must be the Swans', come on in. My names Jared by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Playlist:

The Climb- Miley Cyrus

BPOV

I stared at him in shock as he did me. It felt like we stared for minutes until Charlie cleared his throat. I blushed and put my head down as Jared waved us in. as soon as I walked in I was bombarded with all sorts of visions, Jake and his friends are wolves, Jared imprinted on me and there is going to be a big battle coming up. I lost my footing as these visions flowed through my mind. Was this a new siren power? If it was, it would be power number 5. I have telekinesis, mind reading, electricity, water and physic visions. I came out of my vision to see everybody looking at me. I blushed and smiled shyly. This was gonna be a long night.

*TIME SKIP*

I've been here with Charlie for about 2 hours and we were all sitting in Billy's living room watching TV. "So Bella, I hear you just made your video to your new song." Jake said. I look at him and still can't believe that he grew that fast in only 6 months. "Yeah, did you guys wanna see it?" they all nodded and I pulled out a copy from my purse (don't ask why I have it in there) and popped it into Billy's DVD player.

After it went off, everyone was sitting there in awe. I guess they didn't think that young innocent Bella could be provocative and sexy like that. "So, did you guys like it?" they nodded. I looked at Jared to see him staring at me with love. I smiled. What can I expect from my imprint? I smiled and sat down beside him and Jake while we finished watching TV. After another 2 hours we finally left. I kissed all the pack and their imprints goodbye before we left. When we got to the house I was bombarded with questions from Charlie. "Isabella Marie Swan! What was that video about?" I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to my room without answering him. I really don't have time for this. I opened the door to my closet and found Victoria in it. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked. I only had one thing to say, "Oh shit!"


	4. HELP ME PLEASE

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE WHAT WITH FINAL EXAMS AND APPLYING FOR COLLEGES, I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE.

ALSO, I HAVING A REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK! PLEASE, IF YOU GUYS COULD GIVE ME ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

SORRY,

BREAKINGDAWNKNOITALL


	5. fight in the field

THIS IS A CHAPTER TO MY STORY TRUST IN ME! I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MORE SO I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU. HERE'S CHAPTER 4 OF TRUST IN ME. ENJOY!

BPOV

Victoria lunged at me and we went tumbling out the window together. When we hit the ground, I jumped up waiting for her attack. She seemed surprised that I could survive the fall but lunged at me nonetheless. I met her attack head on and there was a thunderous crash. I sent a round house kick to her face and she fell to the ground. I had to get her away from the house so I turned and darted through the trees at top speed. I could hear her following me and pushed myself to go further.

I kept running until I came to a field. I stopped in the middle of the field and turned to face Victoria. "You think just because of your little siren powers you will when this fight? Well you got another thing coming you little bitch!"

She ran at me with a dangerously fast speed that my new siren eyes could barely keep up with her movements but met each one of her blows with one of mine. I'm so glad Charlie made me take those karate classes when I moved to L.A to pursue my new career.

When she had me pinned down to the ground I thought all hope was lost until I heard 5 low growls coming from in the forest and I knew this wasn't going to end well for Victoria.

Victoria was so distracted by the wolves that her grip on my arms loosened enough for me to break free and rip her arm off. She screeched in pain. Her child-like voice high and squeaky. I finished her off, ripping her apart slowly then setting her on fire. When I finished I turned towards the wolves to see that they had phased and were watching with surprised faces. I looked at them one by one. Jacob, then Sam, then Paul, then Embry, then the one and only Jared. I smiled and looked towards the ground with a sheepish expression. "What?" I asked as I blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

It's been a year since I've killed Victoria and started dating Jared. Although it took him a while to tell me I'm his imprint. And you're not going to believe this but….. I'm 3 weeks pregnant. I found out 3 days ago when I went to the doctors' 'cause I wasn't feeling well.

**flashback**

I just finished throwing up in Emily's bathroom with Emily and Leah holding my hair and patting my back. "Bella honey, are you okay?" Leah asked. I just nodded my head too tired to talk. My body's been out of whack for 3 weeks and I have no idea what's wrong with me. I've been moody a lot too. Really…. Bitchy. A lot bitchy. "Bella, we need to get you to the doctors'." Then Leah picked me up and carried me to my car. I really hate going to the doctors but I had no energy to fight. When we pulled up and went inside, they said they had an open room for me to go in. while we waited, I told them not to tell Jared. "What?" they asked in unison. "Bella, we have to tell him. He's your imprint he should know if you're sick." "For the last time, I am not sick!" I yelled, and then the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Andrew and I will be working with you today. Now, can you tell me what's been going on?" I smiled and told him about the vomiting and the mood swings and the lack of energy and when I was done he smiled. "Well Bella, it seems that you are in fact pregnant. When was your last period?" I just looked at him, and then I shook my head and answered. "My last period was 3 weeks ago." He nodded and wrote notes on his clipboard. "Now Bella, do you want me to do an ultrasound?" he asked. I nodded and 30 minutes later I found out I was pregnant.

**end flashback**

I still haven't told Jared and I don't know when I will. It's just I don't know what his reaction will be! I'm scared! And what would the tabloids print about me in their magazines? Oh, I can hear the gossip now!

**1 month later**

I'm 2 months pregnant and I'm starting to gain some weight. Jared has started to notice and I've jus been passing it off as bloating.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" Jared called up the stairs. "In a minute!" I pulled on my black ankle boots that goes perfectly with my little black dress, which I'm wearing. After that I ran down the stairs and grabbed Jared's hand. We were going out to a little new restaurant called Stony River.

After we left the restaurant, we laid outside in a meadow and watched the stars.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. Is there something bothering you?" Jared asked after about 20 minutes of silence. "No, I'm just thinking." "About?" he pressed. I sighed. I was going to tell him. He was gonna find out sooner or later.

"Jared, there's something I have to tell you." He nodded, looking at me seriously.

I sighed. Where to begin? "Um, a month ago, I went to the doctors and he gave me some exciting news, if you wanna call it exciting." I mumbled. He put his hand under my chin and raised my eyes to his. "You can tell me anything baby." He told me and I felt comforted by his words. I nodded. "I found out, a month ago, that I'm… pregnant." I said in a rush. He sat there, not saying a word. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I heard a pair of lithe, graceful footsteps come through the trees.

"Bella!"

"Alice?"

DUN, DUN, DUUUHHH!

WHY IS ALICE BACK? READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I got up and walked over to her. Jared was right by my side growling and shaking. I patted his hand to let him know it was okay.

"Bella, Edward thinks you're dead." She explained.

"Why would he think that?"

"Your future disappeared, but I think it was due to the company you keep." She said glaring at Jared. Jared glared right back.

"Okay enough you guys! What does it matter if I'm dead or not?"

"No Bella, you don't understand. He's going to the Volturi."

I froze as I heard that name, as did Jared. He heard the stories I told him about them.

"Well we can't just stand here let's go!" I shouted and I headed for the woods with Alice in the lead. Jared grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I sighed, exasperated.

"Jared, I have to go help him. I can't have him die just because he feels guilty."

"Bella, don't do this! Think about me, think about the pack!" he paused, "think about our baby." He whispered. I touched my stomach and felt my baby kick.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I kissed his cheek and darted through the trees.

Alice was waiting for me in Carlisle's Mercedes with my duffel bag in the back seat.

"I've got you a change of clothes and your passport. Come on get in!" she rushed.

When I got in the car I could hear a howl of heartbreak pierce through the trees. I felt some tears slipping out of my eyes as she drove off.

When we got on the plane I changed into a pair of jean short shorts, one of those black sweaters that show of your bellybutton, and I kept on my black boots.

When we landed Alice stole a yellow Porsche and we drove off.

"Okay Bella, when we get to the city I need you to run to the clock tower. He's gonna show himself in the sunlight."

"How long Alice?" I asked knowing she knew what I meant.

"At 12, so we have 5 minutes."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll get there in time."

We pulled up to the gate and Alice opened the door and gestured for me to start running. I got out and darted through the crowds.

I stopped when I got to the fountain outside of the castle.

I saw Edward at the door, taking off his shirt. I jumped in the fountain, running across the water.

"Edward, stop." I screamed as I slammed into his rock hard body.

I pushed him into the shadows.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I'm here."

He smiled until there was a cough behind him. Then he turned so I was behind him.

"It doesn't seem like I need your services today gentlemen."

"Aro still wants to talk with you. And bring the girl too." The big one commanded.

"You can go to hell." Edward hissed.

Then the door creaked and smashed open and Alice stepped in.

"Come on guys, let's not make a scene."

"Enough!" a sharp voice said.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I turned to see a blonde vampire about the age of 14. Her blood red eyes were sinister as she looked at all of us.

"Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She looked at us all again and turned around back the way she was walking. We all followed after her. Alice gave me a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

We walked until we got to this hole and the ground. The vampires disappeared in it.

I looked down, wondering if I should just jump myself but Edward interrupted my thinking.

"Alice will catch you love."

I shivered as he used that pet name, and jumped down the hole into Alice's arms.

We continued walking until we got to this elevator, when we got out we were met with this beautiful waiting area. There was a human receptionist at the desk greeting us in Italian.

The young female vampire pushed open two huge double doors and walked through.

"Jane, you were sent for one and you came back with two… and a half" a dark hair vampire said to the young blonde while kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Alec, brother dear." Jane smiled.

Oh, so they were…. twins?

I looked around the room full of vampires.

There were 3 vampires sitting on thrones at the head of the room. I recognized them to be Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Ah, Jane darling, you never seem to fail me!" Aro said walking towards us.

"Thank you Master."

As he stepped forward I instinctively took a step back. He laughed, his jet black hair falling over his shoulders.

"No need to be afraid of me Isabella! I mean no harm."

Edward hissed at the lie and Alice and I tensed.

"I've been told young Edward here can't read your mind. Is that correct?"

I nodded and he took another step forward.

"I was wondering if your….ability could block us all."

I immediately knew what he was implying and stuck out my hand. He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his thin fingers.

I shivered from the touch and he let go.

"Hmhm, I wonder." He turned to Jane and she nodded.

Just as she was going to use her power Alice and I got a vision of what would happen.

"No, Edward don't!" we cried at the same time, but it was too late. Jane was already using his power on him.

He was down on the ground, twitching.

I was about to move forward but Alice pulled me back.

"Please stop!" I looked at Aro hoping if he could stop what was happening.

"Jane." He said and she released her gaze on Edward, dropping him to the floor.

Aro nodded at me and she started up again. Nothing happened, of course.

Aro laughed loudly breaking Jane's hold on me.

"Remarkable." He breathed.

By then Edward was up and by my side, glaring at Aro.

Aro ignored him and looked at me.

"what to do with you?"

Marcus spoke up then, "You already what you're going to do brother."

Then Caius, "She's a liability, Aro." He said with a sinister smile.

Aro sighed. "Such a waste. Felix" he said simply.

Then everything happened in slow motion. Felix came at me but Edward flipped me over his head. Alice tried to get to me but Demetri grabbed her by the neck. Then Felix smashed Edward into the stone floor and it cracked underneath the pressure.

I've had enough of this!

I start forward but Alec comes at me and grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going human?"

I looked at him and waved my hand which sent him flying into a wall. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and amazement, before Alec charged at me again and grabbed my arm flinging me into another wall which cracked under the pressure and I went through it.

I got up and charged at him, going for the kill.

He neatly dodged all my attacks until I kicked him square in the chest. I then jumped on him and quickly dismembered him. I held up his head in my hands.

"Aro, let us go, or I will kill every single one of you." I said in a dealthy calm voice.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Everyone looked at me and surprise."Bella, what are you?" Edward asked.

Then I felt this tugging at the back of my mind and I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed with Jared sitting right next to me.

"Oh my God, Bella! I thought you would never wake up?"

"How'd I get here? Where are Alice and Edward, and the Volturi?

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked, looking dumbfounded.

"So it was all a dream?" I asked myself.

But it was so real!

"So what happened Jared?"

"When you told me you were pregnant you got all dizzy and fainted. You've been in here for the past 3 days. But don't worry about all that baby, just go back to sleep and get your rest."

I nodded and laid back down, wondering what the hell happened.

**TIME SKIP**

They let me out of the hospital a week later after giving me specific directions to take care of myself for the baby's sake and that I have to be on bed rest.

Everyone has been very supportive of me and Jared. Charlie was a little upset that I had waited to tell him that I was pregnant but he got over it.

I am now 7 months pregnant and huge. I hate being pregnant, I mean you can't do anything!

Not even put on your own shoes! But Jared loves my new stomach and is willing to do everything for me. He even learned how to cook so I wouldn't have to.

I still don't get where that dream came from though. Was it a vision or something?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own twilight = (

BPOV

My due date is tomorrow and I'm so nervous. The doctor explained that my delivery is going to be difficult because of my stress levels.

But how can I not be stressed? I'm pregnant, can't get out of bed by myself, and on top of that, I still haven't forgotten about the big battle that's coming up.

**5 hours later**

Its 1:30 in the morning and Jared is rushing me to the hospital because my water just broke.

"How you holding in there?" Jared asked me.

I glared at him, "How do you think I'm doing? This is your fault you bastard! After this I'm never letting you touch me again!"

He didn't talk for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

When we got to the operating room the contractions started to get real intense.

"Did you call my Dad and Jacob?" I asked Jared as the prepped me for the delivery.

"There wasn't enough time."

"Okay Bella, I'm gonna need you to push now." Dr. Andrews ordered.

5 minutes later our little girl, Lea, was born.

She has big brown eyes like me, and her father's black hair.

"Look at what we did babe." Jared whispered.

"I know." I said just as quietly.

"Where is she? Where's my granddaughter?"

Charlie said as he barged into the room. Jared and I laughed as he took her from my arms and started talking to her in a baby-like voice.

"What's her name?"

"Lea Michelle Swan."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Charlie said.

"Where's my little cousin?"

Jake barged into the room, very much like Charlie I add, and stole Lea away from Charlie.

"Well just ignore the lady who pushed that body from my…"

"Don't say that around the baby!" Charlie shouted.

I laughed and shrugged, "What? It's better for her to learn from her mama than some stranger who's gonna tell her in the 6th grade!"

"They teach that stuff in the 6th grade now?"

"Of course Dad. I learned it in 6th grade."

We all laughed at Charlie's expression.

**time skip**

The doctor is letting me go home today and I'm glad.

When we got home, everyone was there waiting for us. The pack, the council and some humans.

Seth came over to us to congratulate us but he stopped short when he saw Lea.

Jared growled menacingly, "Tell me you just didn't do what I thought you did!"

"Jared stop it! We can talk to Seth about this later."

He calmed down but glared at Seth and walked away.

I smiled at Seth reassuringly.

"Do you want to hold…." I stopped short when I smelled a scent I haven't smelled in about 2 years.

I turned around to see the whole pack shaking and a surprised Edward at the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A/N: Edward's back! Did you miss him? I know I did. SYKE!

Please review. Bella's gonna kick his ass in the next chapter so don't lose faith.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

Jared growled at him, "Absolutely not!"

"No Jared it's okay. Let's go Edward."

He followed me outside and into the woods beside my mini mansion.

"Looks like you're doing well. I've listened to your music." He started.

I sighed, "Thank you. Now is there something you wanted?"

"Bella, I want you back!" he blurted out.

I stood there shocked. This coming from the one who wanted to end it all. That didn't want me.

"I'm sorry for what I did Bella, I didn't mean it! I still love you!"

That was the biggest shock of all.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful baby girl. I can't just leave them, even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"I heard that you had a girl. It was all in the papers and on the news."

"Damn! Already?"

"Yes. And why the hell are you hanging out with wolves? They're more dangerous than vampires!" he scolded me.

"Hold the hell up! I know I can trust the wolves not to suck me dry! I can trust the wolves because I was imprinted on by one!"

He was shocked, to say the least.

"I know you still love me Bella!"

"I'm sorry Edward but…" and before I could finish what I was saying he was kissing me.

His lips were cold and hard, not soft and warm like Jared's.

It was disgusting!

I pushed him off with such force it sent him colliding into a tree and toppled over.

He was shocked and I was still pissed.

When he got up I swung my leg at him but he caught it and I used that as leverage so I could swing my other leg up to kick him in the head which sent him flying into another tree.

I landed lightly on my feet.

He got up and I sent out punches hard and quick and I didn't miss one.

I could tell he was getting annoyed and he started to fight back.

He was fast but I was faster he sent out a fist which I grabbed and flipped him on his back.

Still holding his hand I twisted until it came off.

He yelled and thrashed but he couldn't break my hold.

Once it was off I let him go and he scurried up to his feet.

I pulled him close and said, "Now, I'm gonna keep this hand for about a week or two until I think you deserve it. Don't come find me, I will find you."

"What are you?"

"I'm a siren."

I let him go and blurred back to the house.

When I got there everyone was standing by the door.

Jared was the first one to me with Lea in his hands.

"What happened?"

I laughed and held up his severed hand.

"Things got a little out of hand for him."


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

It's been a month and I still haven't giving Edward his hand back.

But he kept to his word and didn't come back.

I'll find him tomorrow and return it.

But tonight, Jared and I are going out dancing.

I pulled out my fiery red dress and matching pumps.  
Emily and Leah helped me with my hair and make-up.

When we got to the club we immediately went to the dance floor.

Luckily, it was a fast song. We had no trouble keeping up with the beat of the music.

The music flowed through me and I let it control me.

I danced with so much passion Jared had a hard time keeping up with me.

After an hour of dancing we took a break and sat at an available table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I laughed at his corny line.

"No, I don't think you have." I answered.

"Well you look stunning, beautiful, perfect….."

"Okay I think you made your point."

We laughed and sat in a comfortable silence.

After a while Jared spoke up.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?"

"I don't know, I just let the music flow."

He smiled and I blushed.

After another couple of minutes my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"Bella, love."

My heart stopped.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love. How have you been?"

"I thought I told you not to contact me until I contacted you? What the hell do you want?" I said with the meanest voice I could muster.

"You see, I got in contact with some vampires, and they helped me with my problem. I got my hand back, it really wasn't well guarded."

Oh my god, Leah had the hand, and she had my baby!

"What did you do with my child?"

"Oh," he said almost like it slipped his mind, "I almost forgot about her. You see if you want her back you need to track me down. I'll give you a hint, I'm with three very well- known vampires. They will be heavily guarded. See you soon love." Click.

By this time we were on our way home.

"Damn! I knew I should have just killed him when I had the chance!" I yelled throwing my cell phone in the back seat.

"We'll find her babe, I promise you." Jared said, trying to calm me down.

I nodded but all I could see was red.

**TIME SKIP**

It's been a week since we've lost my baby.

I'm here sitting in my bed thinking of what Edward said.

"I'm with three very well- known vampires….."

Volturi!

I jumped up pulling on my shoes and grabbing my phone dialing Sam's number.

"Sam, its Bella. I know where she is, meet me at the clearing."

I hung up before he could get a word in.

I ran down stairs pulling Jared off the couch, running out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we ran through the trees.

"I know where Lea is. The Volturi!"

He nodded understanding.

I knew one thing though.

I'm going to kill Edward Cullen!


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

We stormed Volterra at midnight. The streets were empty and the moon was high. But I only had one thing on my mind, my Lea. I found the castle and we swarmed in.

I made my way to the throne room while the pack followed. I kicked open the doors and there stood Edward and the entire Volturi.

"Edward, I'm only going to say this once," I said, my voice calm and deadly, "give me my baby back."

He only laughed and launched himself at me.

The fighting began. Body parts were flying, snarls were elicited and growls were required. Edward and I began to battle.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." I spit out.

"You should have followed your instincts love."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time for you Isabella."

I growled and knocked him to the floor with my telekinesis. He jumped back up, unaffected. He came at me and I dodged his advances.

After over 10 minutes of dodging him I striked out my right hand hitting him in the ribs and heard a satisfying crunch.

While he was still recovering I grabbed his head in my hands.

"You wouldn't really kill your 1st love, would you Bella?"

I hesitated for a split second but recovered.

"GO TO HELL EDWARD!"

Then I ripped his head off and tossed it into one of the already lit fires.

Then I heard a howl of pain and turned to see Jared being bitten by Caius.

I growled and killed him before he could blink.

Then I knelt next to Jared, who had shifted back to his human form.

"Take care of Lea, Bells." Then he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

I cried out and growled.

I grabbed the amulet around my neck and whispered reverently, "I need you Serena." I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Serena behind me.

"Move aside dear, let me handle this."

I moved and she held a hand over his heart and his body jerked around and he opened his eyes.

"Thank you so much Serena!"

She smiled sweetly. "No problem, my dear."

Then she vanished from my sight.

I looked down at my Jared and smiled.

He smiled back and kissed me with all his might.

**TIME SKIP**

It's been 20 years since I've killed Edward and the Volturi had been eliminated.

Lea and Seth got married and had 2 beautiful children and life couldn't get any better.

At least until we met up with the remaining Cullens' but that's a story for _another_ time.

_THE END_


End file.
